The Cyberchase Choronicles 3: Two Spirits
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book 3 of 20. Alizia is kidnapped, and the Guardians of Cyberspace set out to rescue her, before the dark side convinces Alizia to join them. Features Don't Run Away by Jump 5. COMPLETE!
1. Kidnapped!

**The Cyberchase Choronicles #3: Two Spirits**

**Summary:**

Book 1 of 12. Alizia is kidnapped, and the Guardians of Cyberspace are out to save her. But can they find her with the help of the Crystal of Shangri-La beforetheShadoSoulscan force her to the dark side? Featuring songs by Jump 5 and Jesse McCartney.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! And so are the Guardians of Cyberspace and Alizia! Sorry for not putting book three up for such along time. Anyway, here it is, "The Cyberchase Choronicles #3: Two Spirits".Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Kidnapped!**

"Matt..." 21 year old Ineza Garcia groaned, "It came back..."

Inez's husband, 23 year old Matthew Williams gasped, and caught Inez before she collasped to the ground.

"What do you mean again?" Matt asked in a worried tone, laying down Inez's body on the couch, "Inez, this has been going on for a week now! And I know that you aren't pregnant. You already had two!"

Alizia and Andy Williams were Matt and Inez's kids, and Alizia was the newest member of the Guardians of Cyberspace with her parents and their friends.

"See if the Crystal of Shangri-La can get into my thoughts." Inez demanded hoarsly, "This is something that my own mind can't get into."

Matt summoned the Crystal of Shangri-La from the palm of his hand.

The crystal was a crystal orb held onto by a clamp and cradled in an ore. It was attached to a string of unicorn hair. Matt learned how to summon it almost 14 years ago, when he recieved his powers along with Inez, 25 year old Slider Metropolis, and 23 year old Jaclyn Edwards.

"Crystal of Shangri-La," Matt demanded, "Find the inner thoughts that haunt the mind of Ineza Garcia."

The crystal began to spark, then turned spat out a bubble of mist out of the crystal orb, which drifted through Inez's forehead.

Inez held back the scream of pain, and knew that it was the right thing to do.

Matt looked into the crystal orb, as it showed a scene of what was going on in Inez's inner thoughts.

Alizia, Matt and Inez's eldest daughter, was running away from something. A large black aircraft with green windows.

The Grim Wreaker.

Alizia was running, and running, until shadows wrapped around her and knocked her out. They disappeared into thin air, bringing Alizia with them.

Inez then screamed as Alizia's scream echoed in Inez's mind and through the Crystal of Shangri-La.

The vapour from the crystal pulled out of Inez's mind and back into the crystal. The crystal dimmed back into it's normal glow, then returned to Matt's inner soul, through his palm.

Matt closed his palm and pushed the crystal back into his body. He then stood up and sat beside Inez, who was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat dripped down from Inez's forehead. Her chestnut brown hair that was tied in a ponytail got soaked, soaking the scrunchie the held her hair in the ponytail also.

"Inez, it's okay." Matt reassured and held Inez in his arms, "It's okay. I'm sure that was just a nightmare."

"Matt," Inez wept, "That is true. I've been having the same feeling, and the same vision for a week now. It means something. But what?"

"Mom! Dad!" 10 year old Andy Williams ran down the stairs with a horrified look on his face.

"Andy, what is it?" Matt asked in a sharp tone.

"Alizia's missing!" Andy cried in a terrified voice, "And this note was left behind!"

Matt took the note from Andy with his free, trembling hand, and began to read it.

"If you wish to see your daughter alive again," Matt read out loud, "You must defeat my shadows and Hacker in order to prevent from her soul being taken. You will be battling at the Northern Frontier..."

Matt furrowed and destroyed the letter into pieces with his power of Absolute Energy. "I don't believe it!" he cried in fury.

"Dad," Andy asked through his tears, "What are we going to do?"

Matt looked at his son, then at his wife, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. Inez faced Matt, and nodded.

Matt understood. "We accept the fight." he answered. It was time to call on the power of The Guardians of Cyberspace once more. This was one mission that they definatly needed the whole group for.

* * *

The adventure begins in Chapter Two: The Guardians of Cyberspace. Until then, see ya! ;-)

-CelestialTime93


	2. The Guardians of Cyberspace

**Chapter Two: The Guardians Of Cyberspace**

Author's Note:

I am only doing this author note in ordinary typing and not italicized because I want Cali-Bunny to read this. In her review, she said that she had problems reading the italicized words. No big, Cali-Bunny! If you look on the top right hand corner, you would see five blue hyperlinked characters. Click on the capitalized B. It should enlargen the words, and make the italicized words more clearer to read. If I could enlarge the words myself on my program, it would be so easy. Unfourtunatly, my system is a notepad system. There's nothing else I could do. Sorry. But let's hope that the resizing system on Fanfiction(dot)net will help you out. Anyway, here's Chapter Two: The Guardians of Cyberspace. Enjoy and review please!

-CelestialTime93

* * *

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Matt murmered to his friends and wife in the kitchen, "The summer's over and we can't send Andy to summer camp. And I can't send him to a day care, he's too old."

"We can't take him with us." Slider added, "It's too dangerous. Hacker might hurt him. Or even worse."

"Don't even think about it." Inez groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie wondered out loud, "All options are denied, and Alizia isn't here to protect him. We're the ones out to find her.

"I wish it could be easier." Slider groaned.

"How about Digit?" Inez suggested.

"Nah, he's one of us." Matt reminded, shaking his head, "Remember, he's the element Wind. We can't leave anyone in the group behind."

"What do we do?" Inez asked, "Andy will be home in several minutes. It's 3:00 already."

"Andy will be taking the bus." Matt figured out loud, "And the bus takes about five minutes to get to our house and drop off Andy. Oh man, we only have exactly five minutes and 30 seconds the decide."

"Does that mean we have to bring Andy with us?" Jackie asked.

"Are you crazy?" Inez hissed, "He'll be killed! Who knows what Hacker and Wicked will do just for kicks!"

"Inez has a point there." Matt agreed.

"What do we do?" Jackie asked, "We only have five minutes left."

"Okay, think..." Inez said.

Matt turned to look out the window.

"Uh...Inez?" Matt said.

"Maybe we could just take him just this once." Inez figured.

"Inez..." Matt said frantically.

"Or maybe the day care..."

"Nezzie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Look! Andy's home early!"

"WHAT?"

"Great!" Jackie cried, "We only have 30 seconds to figure out what to do!"

"Starting now!" Matt groaned as the familiar 11 year old red head boy exit the bus.

"Okay, choose!" Inez hissed, "Daycare or a sleepover at his friend's house until we come back?"

"Does Andy even have any friends?" Matt asked, "'Cause none of his friends came to his birthday party."

"He made one last week on the first day of school now choose!" Inez cried.

"Okay, okay!" Matt cried, "Um...the sleepover. It's better than a daycare!"

"Times up!" Jackie cried as the doorbell rang.

"You didn't give him the house keys, didn't you?" Inez groaned.

"No, I didn't." Matt groaned, remembering that he was supposed to give them to him this morning.

"I'll get it." Inez whispered.

Inez walked to the front door and opened it for her son to walk in.

"How was school?" Matt asked.

"It was awesome!" Andy exclaimed, "Hey, mom? Dad? Phil asked me if I could come over to his house for a sleepover for a week. Is that okay?"

_What a coincedince. _Inez thought with a smile. "Of course. But, if you need us, you need to call me on my cellphone, okay?"

"Yipee!" Andy jumped with joy, "I'll be packing now!"

"Be ready to leave at six!" Inez called as Andy rushed upstairs to his room.

"What a coincedince." Slider smiled.

"Agreed." Matt agreed.

"You both read my mind." Inez smiled.

* * *

"Okay," Inez said that evening, closing the door behind her, "I just dropped off Andy at Phil's and I'm ready for battle! So? Is the portal ready?"

"You bet!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I'll go in first." Slider said as the portal opened.

When Slider jumped in, Matt followed. Then Jackie, then Inez. The portal closed after Inez jumped in.

The guardians landed gracefully on the ground of their next destination: The Northern Frontier.

"Um...a lot more darker than usual..." Matt commented.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed, "Where's Digit?"

"Bada-bing, bada-whoa!" Digit cried, being shot out of the portal. He landed with his beak in the hard soil.

"Digit!" the kids exclaimed.

"A wittwe hewp pwease?" Digit cried, struggling to pull his beak out.

Matt and Jackie went behind Digit, grabbed his shoes, and pulled as hard as they could until they were shot back, holding each of Digit's legs as his body clunked on the hard ground.

"Thanks." Digit said, straightening his squished beak.

"I wonder where our creature is now?" Slider wondered out loud.

Just then, ground began to shake and the sky changed from blue to fiery red that glowed like a demon's eye.

"Brace yourselves!" Matt cried over the noise of the growling from beneath and the screaming from the glowing sky.

"Matt!" Slider cried, "The Crystal of Shangri-La! Summon it now!"

Matt opened his palm to reveal the crystal. "Crystal of Shangri-La! Subside the glowing sky and the shaking ground! Show the enemy now!"

The Crystal of Shangri-La began to glow ever so brightly. One liquid shard shot up to the sky, subsiding the glowing and screaming, and one liquid shard shot to the ground, subsiding the shaking ground.

Then, one final shard was sent to the mid-air infront of Matt. A cobra then appeared. It hissed at Matt's face. It screamed in pain when someone behind Matt scared it.

"What'd you do?" Matt asked Inez.

"Snakes don't like blank stares." Inez answered. Then she furrowed and put her hands on her hips. "Have you not been paying attention in Science?"

"I forgot." Matt shrugged.

"Now's a good time to transform!" Slider cried.

"Got it!" Matt held up the floating crystal once more, "Slider! Fire! Inez! Water! Jackie! Earth! Digit! Air! Crystal of Shangri-La! Release your magic!"

The crystal that hovered above Matt's outstretched palm sputtered electricity, and shot out five raindrop-shaped crystals. Aqua Blue for Water, Crimson Red for Fire, Emerald Green for Earth, Shimmering Silver for Air, and Bright Pink for Energy Water. While the crystal orb itself, transformed into a crystal raindrop.

The Aqua Blue crystal went to Inez, Crimson Red to Slider, Emerald Green to Jackie, Shimmering Silver to Digit, and the transparent crystal raindrop to Matt.

When the transformations were complete, the guardians flew to the sky, as the snake was still blinded.

Then, different sounds came from behind.

"Uh...is it me?" Jackie squeaked, "Or, do I hear more than one snake behind us?"

"I hear it too." Inez groaned.

The guardians turned to face a thousand giant snakes. And the small one behind them grew to be as big as the others.

"The Snake Dark Minions!" Slider cried.

"We're trapped!" Jackie cried as the snakes created a dome around the guardians.

"Not quite!" Matt cried, grabbing the Crystal of Shangri-La that was worn around his neck, "Crystal of Shangri-La! Take us to the Grim Wreaker!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Jackie shot.

"This is where the real battle begins!" Matt retorted, "Now just stick with the teleportation system! Whatever you do, don't move until we arrive at our destination!"

The Crystal of Shangri-La released ribbons of white light that surrounded them. The ball of white disappeared, taking the guardians and the crystal with it.

* * *

Find out what else they find in the Grim Wreaker in Chapter Three: The Light and The Dark. Until then, see ya! ;-)

-CelestialTime93


	3. The Light and The Dark

**Chapter Three: The Light And The Dark**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I took so long to update! Here's Chapter Three: The Light And The Dark. The next chapter, Chapter Four: Vengance, will be up soon. Sorry for the short chapter! I promise chapter four will be much longer! Enjoy and review please! Until the next chapter, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

The ball of light reformed inside the Grim Wreaker where Hacker and Wicked were.

The ball disappeared, revealing the guardians.

"Ah, the Guardians of Cyberspace." Hacker said malicently, with an evil grin on his face, "You're just in time to help a little someone for choosing her fate."

Inez gasped when she saw Alizia, being surrounded by Dark Spirits. The Dark Spirits whispered persuadance words and lies to the little guardian-in-training.

"Alizia, don't listen to them!" Inez cried, close to tears.

The Dark Spirits continued to whisper, as Alizia's eyes began to dim more and more.

"She's losing her soul to them!" Slider cried, "We gotta help her!"

"How?" Jackie cried.

"Try the crystal, Matt!" Digit cried.

Matt held out the Crystal of Shangri-La infront of him and began summoning it's power.

"Crystal of Shangri-La!" Matt demanded, "Defeat-"

"Stop!" Inez cried, "If you hit the Dark Spirits, then you'll also hit Alizia!"

Matt jerked back his hand and diluted the crystal's power. Inez was right, and he didn't want to harm his own daughter.

"Alizia!" Matt cried, "Listen to me! Don't listen to them! They tell nothing but lies! Remember what you have learned at school! Use the skills to go against them! You can do it, Alizia!"

Alizia just continued to stay still and listen to the Dark Spirits' whispers.

"Alizia!" Inez screamed, tears falling out of her eyes, "Listen to us! You are a Guardian of Cyberspace, Alizia! You have the Power of EnergyWater! Remember where you come from, Alizia! Earth! The opposite world from here! I'm your mother, Alizia! And the Keeper of The Crystal of Shangri-La is your father!"

Alizia didn't listen to the young woman's words.

"ALIZIA INEZA WILLIAMS, LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING!" Inez yelled.

Finally, the Dark Spirits quited down.

"Alizia?" Matt asked in a quiet voice.

Alizia furrowed. "Who are you?"


	4. Vengance

**Chapter Four: Vengance**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Four: Vengance. This chapter may seem like the ending, but it's just the beginning! Enjoy and review please! No flames! Until Chapter Five: Second Quest, see ya later! Also, check out my original novel on Fiction Press called, "Blasted Into Cyberspace." Under the same penname, CelestialTime93. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez felt her heart sink. Matt gritted his teeth in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Matt demanded at Hacker, setting his crystal to Sword Mode.

"Just a little persuading, that's all!" Hacker laughed.

As Hacker began to laugh evilly, Matt's sword began to glow brightly. He called out a battle cry and charged towards Hacker and Wicked.

"Matt!" Inez cried, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Matt almost hesitated when Alizia stood infront of Hacker and Wicked, holding up a Sheild Barrier.

Matt leaped up into the air, over the Shield Barrier, and slashed down at Hacker and Wicked. The only thing that got sliced, though, was Hacker's wig.

"Damn!" Matt cried, gritting his teeth as the Elvis-style wig got sliced in two.

"Matthew Phillip Williams, just what did you think you were doing? You almost hit your own daughter!" Jackie scolded.

"You think I was trying to hit her?" Matt shot back, "I jumped over her on purpose, ya know!"

"My wig!" Hacker cried, noticing that his head was bald, "What did you do to my wig?"

"Wig, shmig!" Jackie scoffed, "I'm lucky I have real hair!"

Alizia whirled around to face Matt. "Hydro Blast!" Alizia shot a blast of water at Matt.

"Gah!" Matt held up his blade infront of him blocking the strong jet, pushing him back slowly, "Alizia! I don't want to fight you!"

"Why?" Alizia demanded, "Because you're scared of me?"

Matt felt his fury grow, as his blade also glowed more brighter, and prevented Matt from going back any more. "Is that what the Dark Spirits taught you? To have a cold heart, and think that just because I'm not fighting you, means that I'm scared? You were a fool to believe in their lies! Instead of listening to your own mother, you listened to your enemies!"

"I don't have parents!" Alizia cried, "I'm an orphan!"

As Inez burst into tears, Matt gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror, Alizia!" Matt cried, switching his crystal from Sword Mode to Mirror Mode.

Alizia disabled her Hydro Blast and stared at herself in the mirror.

"What similarities with us do you see?" Matt demanded, "And I tell you, this is a normal mirror! You don't see it glowing, nor sending magical energies to the atmosphere like what my sword did. What you see in this glass is true."

Alizia gasped when she saw the similarities. Inez's hair, and Matt's eyes. And deep down, a little spark of hyperness and innocence that the Dark Spirits patched up with their shadows.

"All of this..." Alizia stammered, "...is true?"

"The mirror never lies, Alizia." Matt said, putting the mirror away. He bent down to Alizia's level and looked at her in the eye. "I know a lot about you, Alizia. Infact, I know all about you."

"How?" Alizia asked.

"Because," Matt smiled, "I'm your father."

Alizia lightly gasped, "But...but the spirits told me that I was an orphan. And that my parents abandoned me..."

"Alizia," Matt reassured, "If there is one thing that the Dark Spirits don't know, is what Love is. The cower behind innocent souls like you, by telling you lies and persuading you to become one of them. The only way to face them, is to be yourself. Don't listen to what they say."

There was a brief silence, then Alizia spoke up again. "How do you know so much about these things?"

"I know a lot." Matt smiled, "But I don't know everything. All I can tell you is that you're a guardian, like me and my friends here. And, your mother."

"My...mother?" Alizia squeaked.

"Turn around," Matt told Alizia, "And scan the crowd of guardians, until you see yourself in a grown up form."

Alizia did what she was told. She scanned through the crowd of the guardians, and stopped until she met the eyes of Inez.

"She's..." Alizia stammered, "She's beautiful."

"Just like you." Matt said, standing up straight, "Well, don't just stand there! Go into the arms of your mother!"

Inez smiled. Alizia began to cautiously walk towards Inez. When she was inches away from Inez, Alizia fell into her arms.

"Glad to have you back, Alizia." Inez smiled.


	5. Remembering

**Chapter Five: Remembering**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's the next chapter like a promised! Chapter Five: Remembering. The Epilogue will be up soon. For now, enjoy and review please! Until Chapter Six, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

When the guardians returned to Earth, Alizia was sent to a psychiatrist at a nearby hospital right away.

Reacquanting wasn't easy. Especially since Alizia was brainwashed by dark magic.

"So, Alizia." the psychiatrist named Dr. Emily Hope said, "I'm Dr. Emily Hope. According to your parents, you can't remember anything."

"I remember somethings." Alizia explained, "Like my name, who my parents are, and that I have special abilities that run in the family. Other than that, I can't remember."

"Well, let's start simple." Dr. Hope said, "Do you know where you live?"

"A suburb in Boston." Alizia said, "I can't remember the address though."

"Do you know what school you go to?"

"I think it was Boston Middle School."

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"March 12, 2008."

"March 12 is tomorrow." Dr. Hope said, looking up from her clipboard, "We're you aware of that?"

"No, not really." Alizia explained, "I can't remember how to celebrate a party or a birthday."

Dr. Hope was shocked. "Oh my..."

* * *

"Dr. Hope, is Alizia okay?" Inez asked in a worried tone, standing up from the waiting room chair.

"Alizia is..." Dr. Hope sighed, "Sit down."

Inez sat down again beside Matt. Dr. Hope sat across from them.

"Alizia has some technical difficulties." Dr. Hope explained, "Apparantly, she doesn't know how to celebrate happiness. She doesn't know how to throw a party, she doesn't know how to laugh, she doesn't even know how to make others happy. She's a nice girl though, but she doesn't know that."

"Is there anyway we could help her regain her memories?" Matt asked.

"The memories are no problem now." Dr. Hope answered, "That's nothing to worry about. She knows what her full name is, and she knows where she lives. She knows what school she goes to and who her family members are."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Inez sighed of relief. Finally, Alizia remembered her parents.

"But," Dr. Hope said in a darker tone, "She needs to learn what happiness is. Throw a surprise party tomorrow when she comes back from school. Make sure to invite her friends. Hopefully, she'll remember who they are. Oh, and also, Alizia remembers who the pets are, and she knows that she loves them."

"Good." Matt smiled. Matt had brought some of his pets from the farm that he used to live in with him to the new home when he and Inez got married.

"Thank you, Dr. Hope." Inez thanked, standing up from her seat with Matt.

"Glad to help." Dr. Hope smiled, "You can come into my room and see your daughter now. But, don't tell her anything about a birthday party. It will ruin the surprise, and she'll be asking too many questions."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Don't Run Away**

_Author's Note:_

_The epilogue is finally here! This chapter features Jump 5's "Don't Run Away." Until Book Four: Secrets Within, see ya! Enjoy and review! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"I can't believe she forgot how to celebrate parties..." Jackie muttered as she placed the birthday cake on the decorated table, "That's the last thing any kid would want to forget."

"Well, she's going to remember now." Inez smiled as Slider blew up a balloon and tied it with a ribbon.

"Hopefully she'll remember." Slider corrected, "This isn't a huge gurantee..."

"Well, it's worth tryin'." Matt smiled, "And I just got off the phone with Alizia. Her bus has just turned onto our neighbourhood."

"Andy!" Inez called, "Get down here! Your sister will be here any minute!"

"Coming!" Andy called.

"Shh!" Jackie shushed, "She's coming!"

_**Close your eyes  
**__**Take a breath  
**__**Come and take a jump inside  
**__**You won't have to think about tomorrow  
**__**Come along  
**__**Get on board  
**__**'Cause it's time to take a ride  
**__**Can anything else you know remove the sorrow?**_

Everybody hid in thier positions, as Alizia left the school bus, and approached the front door.

_**You will find it's the only way  
**__**You have lost before  
**__**Only now you can recieve it!**_

When Alizia opened the door...

"What the..." Alizia was half speechless.

"Surprise!" the party guests jumped out of their hiding spots, "Happy birthday, Alizia!"

_**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Just because you don't wanna give in  
**__**Oh, ohhhh  
**__**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**There's gotta be somethin' more to believe  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Don't run away from love**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh  
**__**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah**_

Alizia was shocked, as every single bit of her memory returned. A smile spread across her face, as she giggled and laughed, and ran into her mother and father's arms.

_**You've been down  
**__**Down this road  
**__**Like a thousand times before  
**__**Say you don't have the strength to change your mind  
**__**What's the deal  
**__**And what's to lose?  
**__**What are you waiting for?  
**__**Do you really wanna be the one who's left behind?**_

The candles on Alizia's birthday cake were lit, as the whole group sang "Happy Birthday." After the song ended, Alizia closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out her candles. The group cheered as Inez took a picture.

_**You will find it's your lucky day  
**__**You have lost before  
**__**Maybe now you can believe it!**_

Alizia was blindfolded, and given a large stick. She began to whack the pinata as hard as she could. Until candy and goodies poured out of the pinata.

_**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Just because you don't wanna give in  
**__**Oh, ohhhh  
**__**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**There's gotta be somethin' more to believe  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Don't run away from love**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh  
**__**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah**_

Alizia blindfolded Andy and gave him a paper donkey tail. She spun him around three times, and lead him towards the poster of the tail-less donkey. Andy pinned the donkey's tail on the nose, instead of the behind. The group began to laugh.

_**Don't you run away from love  
**__**Don't you run away  
**__**(Don't run away from love!)  
**__**Don't you run away from love  
**__**Don't you run away  
**__**(Don't run away!)**_

Alizia almost forgot how a cake tasted like. Inez snuck a picture of Andy eating messily. By the time Andy found out, the group was laughing and it was too late. Alizia was definatly going to keep that picture.

_**You will find it's your lucky day  
**__**You have lost before  
**__**Maybe now you can believe it!**_

"Alright! Present time!" Inez called.

As the rest of the group gathered in the living room, Inez handed the camera to Matt and whispered, "Take a picture of Alizia for each present."

"Got it." Matt nodded.

_**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Just because you don't wanna give in  
**__**Oh, ohhhh  
**__**Don't run away from love  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**There's gotta be somethin' more to believe  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**Don't run away from love**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh  
**__**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah**_

When Alizia opened her last present, Matt took a final snap. The present was a silver locket, that Matt and Inez both bought for her.

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh...**_

**_The End_**

**_Look out for Book Four: Secrets Within. Coming this October!_**


End file.
